Vi'vek Sakomian
Childhood years(5-10) He grew up in a rich family that was located in a rich village on Longku. To many people, defense was not their specialty, to them, a group of people known as "The Enclave" ruled the villager due to their use of weaponry against the people in the village. Since age 5, Vi'vek has had a great connection with the force. This connection was later discovered by himself when he was being attacked by this group of people and he forced them back.... He felt strange. Everyday he would be forced to stay inside because everybody scolded him. Everyday he walked outside, he would have to act like he was invisible and stay hidden and try to hide the fact that he was hated, beaten, and disgraced. On a rainy day on Longku, the neighborhood was being attacked by imperial forces. The village had no chance of fighting back. The Imperials had already burnt down a large selection of buildings; mostly ones holding the most noble blood in the village. He was then taken as a slave to Korriban, where his story began. On Korriban, he would be forced to master the arts of the Dark Side or die by failure. Teenager years(13-18) Vi'vek was trained by a sith who went by the name of Darth Nycrus. He was a member of the dark council on Korriban and saw the potential in Vek. He have him many tasks and made him go through many difficulties. One day, Darth Nycrus decided to test Veks training by sending him on a mission to uncover a sacred artifact known as a holocron. This cube-like object held information that would aid the sith in their conquest. As he was walking to his masters location, he was encountered by a couple of acolytes who took a sudden dislike to him since day 1 at the academy. He was forced to fight them, which would soon uncover a new form of the force he had not discovered yet; force lightning. When he was pinned down by the two acolytes, he was already filled with anger and bloodlust. He felt power surging through his veins, as he shocked the two acolytes until they stopped breathing. He had killed them. When he finally approached his master, he turned in the holocron, instantly getting one last offer; an offer to join a great battle that had been raging for years. This war would change his life forever. The war known as "The Farkons War". The Farkons War This war has been raging for 10 years over a continuous siege for the space station known as Farkons Arc. This space station was important to both the Republic and the Empire. If control over this station was given to either side, they would be able to control a large amount of militia weaponry and supplies. The death count for this war was over 700 thousand imperial & republic troops. The empire's flagship in this war was called the Magenta Hawk. It's generals consisted of Vi'vek Samokian, Reileni Fikenis, and Garon Visec. Though the battles were rough at this time and the death count was too large, they were forced to send a suicidal flag ship into the Republic's Command Ship. This ended in a large massacre of drifting bodies and ship debris. Vi'vek was found to be the only general left standing after a search and rescue team searched the remains of the flag ship. This general was soon brought to good health and still stands to this day. Young Adult years(18-27) After this war, he was promoted to Dark Lord of the Sith, but he soon resigned and removed the title of Dark Lord from him. He ended up traveling back to Longku, and as he got there he was asked for identification. He presented himself as Vi'vek Samokian, and he was then boarded by Longkii guards who brought him back to Longku. Many people on the planet feared him for the man he was once, a Dark Lord. People believed he was just like the imperials; ruthless, horrible, and destructive. He was later informed that the village in which he once spent his childhood in was rebuilt and that his home was remodeled for historical purposes. When he arrived there, he was greeted by what looked like a recruiter. It seemed that this person was recruiting people to join the order known as 'the Midnight Order.' This opened a new opportunity for him; one that would change his life forever. It would not be long until he was welcomed fully as a member of the order. __NEWSECTIONLINK__